a love that leads to nowhere
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Freeverse, slash. Louis is a pessimist, but Hugo is stubborn. He won't let Louis give up on them—not without a fight. *Alternating POVs.


**a love that leads to nowhere**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I will always have a soft spot for LouisHugo… -w- Read, review, and enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Let's not !CRY! about it  
Let's not .::FiGhT::. about it  
Let's just give  
U  
P  
Because it's quite _useless_

There's no right  
(Only /wrong\)  
There's no good  
(Only *BAD*)  
There's no "us"  
(Nothing but "you" & "me")

There's no h-o-p-e

(There's just that  
s  
i  
n  
k  
i  
n  
g  
.feeling.  
as we come down off an  
illicit HiGh)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I want to s!c!r!e!a!m  
I want to  
¤THROW¤  
every spell I know  
at you  
Because you're so  
±InFuRiAtInG±  
(frustrating)  
(lovely)  
(adorable)  
(mine—right?)

Do you even  
(((hear)))  
yourself?  
You never were a planner/schemer/mischief-maker  
You left all the d;e;c;i;s;i;o;n;s up to me  
&yet you don't trust me?

Now?

After the years of secret-friendship-something-more?

You…don't  
[l.o.v.e]  
me?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's not a matter of  
_trust_, Hugo  
It's a matter of

Crime&&punishment

It's an issue of  
**ShOcK** & no ,awe,

It's an issue of  
never-told memories  
&&of  
"k*i*s*s*i*n*g cousins ;)"  
written off as  
"just :)best(: mates"

It's a problem with  
us, staying |single|  
with you, coming home to me  
with me, coming home to you  
with us,  
living in our own, little

•world•

(a world no one will ever broach…  
or understand)

now & never

It's not a matter of  
{l?o?v?e}

It's a matter of

"Could I live without you if they ever

K÷N÷E÷W?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Why?  
Why must you torment me so, Louis?

Because your words are pure  
\torture/  
«heard by my ears»  
(seen by my eyes)  
[smelt by my nose]  
{tasted by my tongue}

-and all the sensations burrow down,  
to be felt in my heart-

I remember 2two2 fights—

•1: a scuffle outside of the kitchens,  
where we decided to be best friends forever

and…

•2: a silent battle that lasted for months, and ended with us choosing to be in love forever

(I hold those 2 fights dear to my heart)

[Don't make me remember this one, too]

{Don't ruin us}

«DON'T BREAK ME»

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even as we debate,  
you're slipping from my fingers, in a  
F  
R  
E  
E  
F  
A  
L  
L  
ready to burst

All I ever was good at was breaking things  
:please believe me when I say that I'm  
B/r;E\.a'K-i,N!g  
too:

But I'd rather things be…  
This way.  
Fair.  
Cruel.  
Best.

Because I know what will happen—

-we'll hear the yelling  
-we'll see the disgust  
-we'll feel the rejection  
-we'll lose one thing we both love more than life (f_a_m_i_l_y)

We will never feel right in daylight & in darkness  
ever again

i cannot let that happen  
i will not let that happen  
so i will be the one to hurt you

Because it'd hurt you so much more if they did it  
&&I'm okay if I know that only I can hurt you this badly

So stop living in the past,  
&& recall this fight.

It's our last.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Instead of wasting  
our final night,  
I shall give you my closing  
a:r:g:u:m:e:n:t:

You call it the past  
I call it our present & future

-that's what scares you, isn't it?-

"FUTURE"

.you don't think we have one.

**N**o, we won't be like our cousins  
**I** can't see us with kids, anyway  
**M**aybe we'll just be doting uncles,  
**R**egaling the children with tales  
**O**f their parents' childish stupidity,  
**D**aring to include tales of our own.

.and.

**J**ust for giggles, we'll  
**U**se "story-time" as the  
**S**pringboard for acceptance—  
**T**hey'll like us, forcing the rest of the family's hand.

.then.

**S**uppose it's all fine?  
**T**hat we can continue to be ourselves?  
**A**ll that, is it enough for you, to make  
**Y**ou stay?

±with me?±

maybe it doesn't !look! as though we have a future  
now

but maybe that's just it—  
we've got to M*A*K*E a future  
now

for us

[and I will whisper this idea in your ear,  
plant it in your head as you sleep,  
so that you'll be unable to be anything but  
•hopeful•

I will tell you that Rose knows, Victoire knows, Dominique knows, & all the others are guessing

I will tell you that we've got options  
to keep us happy

I will tell you that the thing I hold dearer than life is not family  
but my spot  
in your arms  
in our bed  
in your life]

So do us both a favor:  
Shut up & never get this stupid idea in your head ever again.

Period.

(It means "I love you forever and ever, no matter what may come.")

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X3 As much as I love LouisDraco and HugoViktor (2 M&MWPs), I will always fall back on LouisHugo. They're one of my all-time fav pairings, cousincest aside. I just love them so much, especially when Louis' attitude riles the normally-pleasant Hugo. Their fireworks are 8D to me! :333 And I wanna give a shout-out to NickyFox13, because we were recently talking about the "doting uncles" thing—hon, I'm so riding this idea until it's dead. -w- Thank you!**

**And thanks for reading—please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;]**


End file.
